


《极夜》

by dblade0630



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblade0630/pseuds/dblade0630
Summary: -昼夜两部曲的上半部分
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo, 麦藏





	1. Chapter 1

「我迎接结局的到来。」

他这么写道，一个人站到风里，远离喧闹的中心。天色欲晚，即将迎来他最擅长应付的黑暗，借着黄昏的最后一点光，他再次提起笔。

「如果有人能看到这些，看到我所写下来的只言片语，就请他明白这是我的选择，不要一味的干涉。我从很久前就已趋近死亡，精神同灵魂一起，我无法依附情感而生，即使那是人类最初始的本能——我已经无法做到了，因为愧疚和罪恶淹没了我，使我腐朽僵化，阳光和海洋不能令我好受些，只会向我施加更多痛苦。」

他打开了一段弗洛伊德式的梦境，把自己填充进去。

「求你，杰西。」  
「如果是你看到这些，不要试图拉住我。」  
「永远不要。」

Chapter.1

三

二

一

他默念着撞击地面的倒计时，螺旋桨停止转动后整个机身飞速下降，接近陆地一片茫茫无际的银白。  
灾难发生的前十秒，他们正在直升机的机舱里评测新的声呐系统，路易斯是水下作业的老手，温斯顿欣赏他，守望先锋敬重他——而此刻，这位当今最为杰出的科学家额头正中中了一枪，弹/片从眉骨贯穿颅后，麦克雷还没骂的出那句标志性的该死，强烈的失重感便令他眩晕，他不由干呕了几声，用机械义肢艰难的抓住前座的扶手，护住自己的要害。  
之后五秒的地转天旋如同五十分钟一样漫长，机尾坠地的巨响甚至波及到他的听力。直到最后一轮震动停止，麦克雷透过破损的舱门瞧见他身处的地狱，他看到了一望无际的冷杉、辽阔的雪原，他看到了从天幕垂直落下的黑夜，密不透光的黑夜，肃穆庄重的铺展至他的脚尖。湿冷，粘稠。

时间：2047年12月24日。美国时间的平安夜。

地点：无名的雪原。从赫尔辛基起飞不过一小时十分钟，他们大抵还在芬兰境内，但从目前的地形与气象推测，直升机受损后便偏离预先的轨道，坠入极圈范围。

补给品：随身携带的五支快速充能注射液，三十发子/弹（包括枪/膛里的那六个），两个闪光弹。除此之外他还在焦黑的储备箱里发现了几盒破损的罐头、黄油，以及被保鲜膜套好的生鸡肉。

麦克雷尽快的分析了一下处境。他坠落在这片不知名的极北之地，只拥有能维持一周上下的物资，无线电自坠机后便报废了，备用的通讯仪还在微弱的闪着光，他低头看了一眼它仅剩不多的电量，下决心将它暂时关闭。现在，他的首要任务是找到信号足够强的高处发出救援讯号，越快越好——考虑到芬兰的分部应该还有莉娜和卢西奥在支援，如果他能加紧点速度，或许就能为自己多增加点存活的概率。

他掏出酒瓶喝光了最后一点威士忌，任凭辣味刺激着他的舌蕾。麦克雷抖了下肩膀，恢复到一贯的沉静稳重，他从不幸遇难的队友身上扒下足够他御寒的衣服，开始在只有自己一个人的路上计算起各个方案的可行性。

回顾以往，麦克雷发现这样的困境不止一次出现在自己的冒险生涯里。死局用人向来都是弃如敝履，暗影时期屡教不改的冲动也曾让他吃了很多次苦头，然而冬天、雪地、极夜，每一样听上去都能置人于死地，所以他不得不更加小心翼翼的行走，拨开杂乱的树丛，一深一浅的迈动步伐。他感觉自己走了很久，不合此景的靴子浸满了冰冷的雪水，一件价值不菲的貂绒大衣耷在他的身侧，他裹紧着它，却依旧被寒冷狠狠打败。  
很快，再近一点，近一点。麦克雷咬紧舌尖逼迫自己维持清醒的状态，他感受到四肢成为了无用的附庸品，随着他机械的步伐晃动不停，一直持续到他双膝跪地为止，那种令人崩溃的无力感席卷了全身。有一刻他迫切的希望投入睡梦，那样便可以拯救他疲累的身躯，但反之在他思想深处有另外一个浑重的声音不断敲击着他使他保持清醒，催使他继续这段苦难之行。

“我是……杰西·麦克雷……”他掏出那个备用的通讯仪，颤抖的打开它说了几句。遗憾的是，线路的另一端没有任何人。  
“我不知道我现在在哪，也不知道具体的时间，我们的直升机被击/落了，特/工理查德·特里曼确认死亡，特/工亚瑟·艾德勒特工确认死亡，特工马克……该死，原谅我不知道那孩子的姓氏，特/工马克确认死亡，水下工程师路易斯·本·博尔维斯教授确认死亡，机组其他人员生死不明，但至少我没有在机舱里发现他们的尸体，这或许也算半个好消息了，以上是我目前所掌握到的情况，除此之外——”

麦克雷被自己打断了，他回忆起他们短暂的空中旅途。他们煮着热咖啡，讨论北欧糟糕的天气，迫不及待的想回到直布罗陀玫瑰色的落日下，只除了一个人——那个人走入机舱后不发一语的坐下，看上去如同奔赴末日的受刑者，与每一寸空气都格格不入。

“特工岛田半藏，下落不明，生死未知。”

他叹了口气，将通讯仪再度关闭。长时的跋涉虽然令他体力透支，但好歹也逐渐适应起了极夜的环境。麦克雷习惯性的朝远方望了望，地平线的上下被黑与白分割，界限模糊，不知真假。更近一些的地方有什么东西在移动，金黄色的，飘荡在凛冽的风里上上下下，活像被驱赶的蛇。

雪越来越大，从细小的碎片变成厚重的雪帘，他带着谨慎和畏惧向那处黑暗中的异色靠近，眼看着雪地的白色里出现了一个黑影。麦克雷犹豫着将手指去接触它，先是碰到了一个冰冷的躯壳，接着与他体表相同的暖意便潮汐般涌来，使他近乎要狂喜的尖叫。  
这是个人类，还有着微弱的体征，极轻的吐息被风吹散，麦克雷不得不用双臂将他环抱起来，尝试通过自己的身躯为他抵御寒风。他为自己终于误打误撞的碰见了另一位遇难者而庆幸，平复下来的呼吸也没能掩盖过速的心跳。  
至少我不会再是孤零零的一个人了——想到这里，麦克雷暂时放弃了他坚持的无/神论，亲切的喃了声上帝的名字，他感觉到怀里的人颤动了一下，剧烈的咳嗽声似乎还夹杂着肺部的淤血，全部吐了出来，接连着好几次，染红了底下的雪。

他是岛田半藏，是那个沉默寡言的弓箭手，岛田源氏的兄长，难以相处的队友。

几个名词从麦克雷的脑海里蹦了出来，迫使他望向那张被雪色映衬的苍白的脸孔。那人长了一张瘦削英俊的脸，颧骨凹陷的弧度和印第安武士一般骇然。他醒过来了，但是没有睁眼，岛田半藏从他的怀里用劲挣了出去，面朝着麦克雷的方向后退了几步。

滚开。他听见弓箭手铿锵的话语。麦克雷还没来得及作出回答，后者又重新倒在了白茫茫的雪地中。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

他记起第一次遇见岛田半藏的场景。  
男人有着不俗的相貌，亚洲人通有的黑色瞳孔在他脸上显得更深沉一些。那一天约摸是感恩节的前后，弓箭手突如其来的造访让整个基地都有些惴惴不安。在成为一个守望先锋的队员之前，岛田半藏首先是一个杀/手，一个背负骂名的弑/亲之人，他所谓的“丰功伟绩”几乎无人不晓，那可笑的双龙传说也曾多次做过年轻人私下的谈资。正是如此，他们对岛田家族长兄的抵触多过欢迎，麦克雷身为源氏的挚友，自然而然也是其中一员。

源氏将男人引领进门时，麦克雷敏锐的感觉到他的目光在每一个人身上都扫视了一遍，那双眸子从深转为黑，逐渐递进，在某个程度戛然而止。他抬起眼，视线与半藏接触的时间只有短短一秒，那之后男人就没有再望着他，似乎缺失了眼神的焦距。

“杰西，这是我的哥哥。”源氏拍拍他的肩膀，打断他点燃雪茄的动作，“你是我在这里最好的朋友，我希望你能多带他熟悉熟悉基地。”

麦克雷放下打火机，他看了一眼那个伫立在他面前的男人，有趣的是，他们都没有握手问好的打算。

“看来你的哥哥不怎么喜欢这里。”他终于点燃了雪茄，目光转移到黄色的火星上。

源氏笑了笑：“他自小便是这样，光凭着表情就能吓走好多人，但至少他本质是不坏的。”

“所有坏人都这么评价自己，包括二十年前的我也是这样的想法。”

“也许吧。”机械忍者倒是放的很开，语气轻快，“半藏是个好人，杰西，我相信你不是会以貌取人的混蛋。”

“我当然不是，毕竟如果光以貌取人的话，你哥哥长得可是很好看。”

他率先摘下了那顶褪色的牛仔帽，伸出右手，像这样的俏皮话他可以从日升说到日落，只可惜这个一身牛仔服的孤胆英雄见惯了生死相搏的刀光血影，他可以嘴上毫不遮掩的说着漂亮话，内心却给出个冷冰冰的评价。

无知的轻视。虚伪的自负。

从某方面来说，他们足够相像，茹毛饮血的杀/手和太阳穴顶着枪口的通/缉犯，但事实上，杰西·麦克雷和岛田半藏差的很远，他们根本不是一路人。  
涉世已久的牛仔自诩能摸清任何人的脾性，所以当面对岛田半藏时，他一点也不看好这段即将建立的友谊。

＊

麦克雷找来了几根枯枝，一大簇被雪掩埋的枯草。好消息是，他在临近一面湖泊的山麓边找到了一个废弃的木屋，坏消息是，他费尽力气背到这里的同行人——岛田半藏，他的腿部受了伤，皮肉外翻，暴/露的组织带着青紫色的肿胀。这是冻伤的征兆，如果他再晚一步，这名守望先锋中最特立独行的成员便会死在雪地里，尸骨渺无踪迹。

“伙计，醒着吗？”麦克雷蹲下身拍了拍伤者的侧脸。他注意到半藏的鬓发上的冰霜，想去帮他抹掉风雪的残骸，然而当他触碰到那里，才发觉那处银白本就是他头发的颜色，已经从发根蔓延开来，有再度攀爬的趋势。

“瞧瞧你，只不过比我大一岁，头发都白了。”麦克雷自言自语道。

半藏熟睡的时间里，麦克雷给自己找了点事做。他用子/弹和枪油老方法点燃枯枝，把它们一股脑儿塞进了壁炉里。明黄的火焰带来了第一束光，但极夜带来的焦躁感始终无法挥去，他狠了狠心拿出来最后一支雪茄，想收拾下苦闷的心情，烟雾从鼻腔里过滤出去，在零下的温度里盘旋了一会，麦克雷感叹着极圈内高的惊人的自/杀/率果然是有原因的，毕竟一天二十四小时的黑夜堪比一场永远不会苏醒的噩梦，人们千方百计的渡过厄运，最终在春日曙光来临前微笑着结束生命，这听上去就像个魔幻主义的悲剧。

半藏在四十分钟后醒来。

他很快的睁开双眼，瞳孔里已经没有对自己身处何地的迷茫，当他的目光转向靠在火炉边的枪手时，麦克雷发誓自己看到了男人条件反射的抓紧他的弓箭。

“我们在哪。”他动了动右腿发现只是徒劳，便开口质问另一个人。

“如果我能知道我们在哪就好了，岛田先生。”麦克雷回味了一下烟草的味道，“现在我们的处境很糟糕，没有补给品，没有通讯设备，仅仅只有你和我，我们两个人，更糟糕的是你还断了一条腿。”

他们被困在这里了。半藏总结了一下麦克雷的陈述，比他年轻一点的牛仔看上去没什么大碍，正顶着那顶可笑的帽子抱着膝盖蹲坐在火焰前，帽檐上融化的雪水滴落进黑乎乎的地板里。

“我们得离开这里。”

“这也正是我的想法。”麦克雷与他对视，“我待过比这更糟的环境，一个人没头没脑的也照样闯了过去，但现在你成了一个变数，岛田先生，我得带着你，这下我就不能确定我们存活的几率了。”

“你是说我变成了你的累赘。”

“我是这个意思。”牛仔不慌不忙的回应，而半藏听到这个回答也没有多惊讶。

屋子里稍微暖和了一些，但还有些许冷风从窗玻璃的缝隙里刮进来，麦克雷将身子往前挪了一点，象征性的耸耸肩：“放心，虽然我这么说，可我绝对不会丢下你的，我可不想回去后被哭花鼻子的机械小人痛扁一顿，另外，守望先锋里也没有可以将遇难队友弃之不顾的选项。”

“无聊的英雄论。”半藏冷哼一声。

“随便你怎么想吧。”麦克雷有些不耐烦，“做这些事的时候我也没奢望你的理解，但请你记住了，岛田半藏，你可是欠我一条命。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

生命不会是轻松的，一直如此，可谁也没有坐以待毙。  
麦克雷在查看了第三遍维和者的弹/匣后整装出发，他把路易斯教授的貂毛大衣披在自己肩上，把本来那块皱巴巴的墨西哥披肩递给了半藏，对此弓箭手闷哼了一声作为回应，他指了指牛仔腰侧悬挂的闪光弹，要走了其中一个，麦克雷不知道他会拿它做些什么，只能不情不愿的交了出去。现在他们是极圈永夜里的一个共同体，这片雪地里唯二存活的两个人，如果他们想活下去，自私自利可不是个好主意。

穿过半人高的灌木，麦克雷来到了山麓旁的湖泊，这是他才定睛发现这块水地充其量只是个深潭，岸的对面并不遥远，厚厚的雪线若隐若现，考虑到来时的路上并没有看见任何可利用的东西，他决定绕到冰潭的另一面去探查情况。  
他下意识的掂了掂枪，迈过那些坚硬的雪堆，风雪比刚开始的时候平静了些，但依旧具有强烈的杀伤力。麦克雷暗自咒骂起这坏透了的环境，把他那些单薄的可怜的气象学知识搜肠刮肚的运用起来——风正在朝西面刮，雪暴随时随地会来临，而他所处的地方位于雪线之上，失温是他所要面临的最大问题。

这些挫折暂时还不能打倒杰西·麦克雷，毕竟在这之前他有过很多命悬一线的经历。这位身经百战的特工逆着风走了一段时间，寒冷使他保持着固有的警觉，那件厚重的貂毛外套被风吹皱，毛尖结满冰碴，令他怀念起了另一件被他留在木屋的红色披肩，随之想起的还有酒馆里喝不完的威士忌，雪茄盒里永远不嫌少的烟草，可这些东西随着一场遇难一并葬生，他无奈的想着，脚步不由沉重了许多，之前恢复了些许的体力随着长时间的逆风而行几乎不剩多少了，麦克雷光是想到这一次孤独的探索或许又得以无功而返作为结局便沮丧起来，他站直身子往前眺望，大口的呼吸，注视着雪，正在这时，从风的呼啸里传来了另一种熟悉的、微弱的、富有节奏的电子音。

阿尔忒弥斯！

麦克雷奔跑起来，他的双腿因为冰冻变得麻木，每跑几步就得停下来用力捶打自己僵硬的肌肉。好在他还是赶到了预期的目的地，名为阿尔忒弥斯的堡垒正陷在雪地深处，深绿色的外壳露了一半在外面，这种奇怪的战术迷彩若不注意的话会以为是长相怪异的苔藓。

“天哪，我的好搭档，没想到你竟然还活着，虽然现在的你看上去又脏又狼狈，比你那几个兄弟差的远了。”

他费了会时间，手脚并用的去刨开阿尔忒弥斯周围的雪，重量不轻的智械正闪着最上方的一排蓝色的电子眼，损坏的发声条发出些断断续续的声音。

“噢，没错。”作为基地少数几个能懂得α语言（他们这么称呼它）的成员，麦克雷难掩欣喜的点点头，“我是坠机的幸存者之一，还有一个你猜是谁，是那个岛田半藏，源氏的哥哥，上次我跟你说过他，一看就跟我不是一个调子的怪胎。”

阿尔忒弥斯从下方伸出一只机械臂，在麦克雷的扶持下站了起来，像只沾满雪的宠物狗一样甩了甩头。

“哈，你可真是个乐天派，阿尔，在这个鬼地方可别指望能联络上基地，那群击/毁我们直升机的家伙从一开始就切断了我们和总部的联络网，等那群还在悠哉悠哉吃着烤红薯的伙计发现我们失踪时，估计你和我，还有那个话不投机的岛田先生早就没命了，话说到这儿，伙计，你觉得冻死好一点还是饿死好一点？”

它挠了挠头。

“我猜你也没法回答这个问题。”麦克雷耸了耸肩，“毕竟你只需要靠电池就能活下去。”

他们开始往回行走，阿尔忒弥斯跟在牛仔的身后，不时发出几个长短不一的电子音，幸运的是除了他的声条之外，其他部位的零件几乎没遭到损害。麦克雷思索着他可以通过堡垒自带的传输系统加大信号的强度，在接下来的几天里，如果他能和阿尔忒弥斯找到适宜的高地把大致的坐标发送出去，那样他们就能等来及时的救援。  
哈，这是个好消息，上帝还没彻底断绝他的生路，那个顽固死板的老家伙或许认为应该给杰西·麦克雷更多享受生命的机会。

三分之一的路程后，是一个交叉口，这时风向已经改变了，麦克雷暂时无法在黑夜里辨别正确的行进路程，他有些后悔没有做上记号，虽然在这不肯停歇的风雪中，再多的记号也会被吹散就是了。阿尔忒弥斯对他的停止表示了疑惑，颈部发出了齿轮转动的声响，麦克雷摇摇头，他不确定自己的记忆是否出现了误差。

是左，还是右？  
智械顺着他的目光望向前方。麦克雷纠结于前进的方向，他没有注意到阿尔忒弥斯关闭了发声系统，除了呜咽的风声，再除了他的靴子踏进雪里柔软的嘎吱声，黑夜中没有其他多余的声响。

本能反应永远比思想更先一步，麦克雷侧身躲过袭击时，厚重的大衣随着惯性率先砸落到雪里，他胸甲中部的冷却管道仍在自主流动着水蓝色的液体，和阿尔忒弥斯的眼睛一样成为黑夜中的另一个人造光源。

“真不该大意。”牛仔擦掉一些落雪，直视向那团突然袭击的黑影。

那是一匹狼。  
前肢踏在暗色的水坑里，后肢略微弯曲呈现攻击的姿态，皮毛上沾满了雪，没有雪的地方则是深灰色的，它的体型和移动方式并不陌生，麦克雷曾经在明尼苏达的深林里见过几只，那时他躲在自然风化形成的树洞里捱过了一个晚上。但现在的情况与当时不同，这头冰原上的狼形影单只的挡在路的中央，并没有通过标志性的狼嚎来呼唤同伴，麦克雷猜测它或许是被驱逐出种群，又不偏不倚的撞上了他和阿尔忒弥斯。  
一对一，听上去没有那么惨，他好歹能估算出百分之六十获胜的概率。

“悠着点，朋友，你知道我不是那种会剥下你的皮换钱的猎手。”

他的优势是——他有维和者和六发子/弹，他的劣势在于——他不能任性的给面前的伙计来上一梭，稍微有点常识的人都该知道面对着雪山开/枪的后果。麦克雷缓慢的移动步伐，盯着孤狼结实挺直的身体，他走了两步，自上而下的角度令他可以看清下方沉甸甸的狼腹、缩在鬃毛里萎缩的腿——一头怀/孕的母狼，更糟糕的是，她跛了一只脚。

阿尔忒弥斯将电子眼偏向他的位置。

“不要问我准备怎么做，阿尔，我只能杀了它。”麦克雷从枪托的夹层里掏出一把短刀，他把刃尖朝向外侧，反手握住它，“狼比人类更在乎阶/级的/统/治，而它不过是一个因为某种原因被族群丢弃的可怜鬼。虽然残忍，可我不是慈善家，别忘了做个祷告，我每次干些什么违背良心的事情时都会这么做一次，耶稣大概已经把我列入黑名册了。”

狼的前肢落地，溅起大块的雪，她弓起身子，脊背收缩了一下便用极快的冲刺向前飞扑，麦克雷用左手挡住了第一次攻击，手肘狠狠掷向背侧，他眼睁睁看着义肢前臂金属的接驳片被锋利的獠牙撕开，充当神经的线路传递来撕心裂肺的剧痛。不出五米的距离，那位被牛仔戏称为可怜鬼的野兽正用冷冽的狼眸扫视这片范围。孤独的生存导致了更为猛烈的攻占欲，她的前脚刨开坑洼不平的雪，身体收紧，和人类一样敏锐的观察着伺机而入的瞬间。

麦克雷知晓这是他的最后一次机会，时间不允许他拖太久，再加上左臂的痛楚渐渐麻木，他预测自己的义肢已经濒临极限，便沉默着将他的重心都摆在了右半身，阿尔忒弥斯在一旁一动未动，它作为一个团队导向，并未装置和一般堡垒一样的攻击系统，智械除了用只有他们俩能交流的语言向麦克雷传输着一些身体健康的数值，也只能安静的做一个无用的旁观者。

“过来。”他捏紧右拳，掌心在零点之下的温度竟然有出汗般的热意。

在他喉咙出声的那一刻，蓄势已久的野兽便猛攻上来，她的出击就好像冰块的爆裂声，凶猛的在麦克雷的耳畔撕开，牛仔向右后方翻滚，手里的短刀割下了少许并不柔软的鬃毛，对峙是极度危险的，他起身的过程只是慢了一小步，后者就乘胜追击用肢体压迫住他，狼的重量整个攀附在他的身上令他几度接近窒息，更令人恐惧的是含着腐肉碎屑的气息迎面打在他的脸上，他近距离的看见了那两排獠牙，尖锐的发着寒光，正在片刻不停的往他的喉管处噬咬。

右掌的刀换了个方向，麦克雷蜷伏着身子一点点缩进身下的雪地里。

“别以为我会死在这里。”

他陡的翻身向下，压制住野兽的挣动，这时他又蜕变成了悬赏令上恶名昭彰的杀人犯，不在乎人情世故，无所谓善恶有报。刀尖顺着向下的弧度切割开了母狼蠕/动的腹/部，温热的血喷/射出来，洒在他的鼻尖时使他产生了一种被暖日笼罩的舒适感。血汩汩溢出，把周遭的一切，雪地、水坑、冷杉木的枯枝，全部弄得脏兮兮的。

结束了吗？不，没有。麦克雷发现那头母狼并未死去，她像是燃烧了可悲生命里的最后一点余烬，锋利的爪子撕割开他早就岌岌可危的机械臂，五颜六色的线路争先恐后的跳出来，噼里啪啦的闪着短路的火花。  
麦克雷的右手被迫松开了，他躺在地上无谓的发出一声悲鸣。这时，本该远去的血盆大口又再次向他靠近，那头狼拼尽力气朝他袭来，宣示着对死亡主权的掌控。

我会死在这里——那是他当时唯一充斥在脑海内的想法。死在天都没亮的时候，死在冷冰冰的雪里。

打破这份绝望的是一声轻微的爆破声，周围如同白昼般明亮，刺眼的光芒不带吝啬的笼罩过来。  
他不可置信的眼神向身后投去，模糊的视线里，一支箭羽卷着利风直面而来，它射/中了野兽剧烈收缩的瞳孔，将它钉在雪地里，然后，死/亡隔绝了他们之间的联系，麦克雷从无以名状的恐/慌里脱身而出，他看见半藏站在远处，依附在风里，名为岚的弓箭只剩下半段完好的拉弦。

“欠你一条命？”弓箭手不带语气的陈述着，“那这回我们扯平了。”

麦克雷坐在原地，阿尔忒弥斯与他一起看向半藏所在的方位。他还没想出要回复什么，劫后余生的庆幸令他微微有些颤抖，然而就在此时，半藏倒了下去，他的身体倒在了越积越厚的雪里，和他们上一次见面时那样，几乎是完整的重复了一遍。

冷空气在凝结，极夜仍未结束，但此刻，风雪慢慢停止了。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4

阿尔忒弥斯，善良忠诚的伙伴，它驮着那头死去的狼，机械的骨节嘎吱作响。麦克雷走在前方，说是走更倾向于奔跑，失去知觉的另一个人趴附在他的后背上，偶尔传来的呼吸证明他还活着。  
时间不允许他们多做逗留，他们只能不断朝暂时的避难所前行着，脚下丈量着雪的深度尽量减少路程的颠簸。恶劣的酷寒始终不会过去，减慢的风速好似割钝的刀，待他们终于抵达那块装设简陋的木屋，麦克雷已经耗光了所有的力气，他忍着肺部灼烧的痛感将半藏放在靠墙的石板床上，不是很熟练的动作惹来了弓箭手短暂的皱眉。阿尔忒弥斯用几块丢弃在角落的篷布遮盖住漏风的窗户，它用麦克雷的短刀扎在上方，剩下的部分用石块压住。

做完这些，麦克雷感觉到筋疲力尽，但忽略掉休憩的想法，还有一个亟待处理的伤员躺在他的眼前。半藏显然已经进入了昏迷，和第一次麦克雷找到他的时候不尽相同，他的全身冒着冷汗，液体渗入衣服又被寒风吹成了冰，麦克雷用刀片割开他的衣服检查伤势，发现他在之前就已患伤的右腿呈现着不同程度的肿/胀，大/腿处有被利器划伤的痕迹，深浅不一，几处冒血的伤口结着冰沫，还没有开始愈合的地方皮/肉/外绽，暴露在滴水成冰的空气里。  
再这样下去他会死的，麦克雷皱起了眉，撕脱性骨折加上外伤感染，忍了很久却没有作声。他突然不知道该用怎样的表情去面对这个把生命当成是附骨刑枷的人，似乎他活着的每一秒都是为了感受极刑般的痛苦，而每当他多了解岛田半藏一点，便会为所知晓的真实而感到更加迷惘。

你可别死啊，岛田先生。  
麦克雷轻叹了一句，他将掌心搓热覆盖上半藏冻得有些发青的脸颊，驱赶他的寒意。阿尔忒弥斯的容纳箱幸运的还留有两卷止血绷带，麦克雷将它们取出来摆放到一边。

风雪停止之后，远眺的视线就变得更为清晰了些，但时间紧迫，他来不及去屋外找寻纯净的水源，只能将就的用融化的雪水为半藏清洗伤口。左手的义肢耷拉着，发出接近报废的警报音，麦克雷来不及管这个了，他拆掉一个还算干净的圆片状零件，用微弱的柴火熏烤了一会儿，当他把那玩意贴近半藏腿上的伤口时，弓箭手在昏迷中发出了忍痛的呻/吟，他表情越发的痛苦，面色苍白的承受着责难。麦克雷迅速的洒上从子弹里倒出的火/药粉，在阿尔忒弥斯的帮助下用绷带裹住了半藏负伤的位置，为他合上衣物。

“运气好的话他说不定能逃过一劫，而运气不好的话……”麦克雷顿了顿，没有再出声，他看着半藏胫骨处的肿胀，知晓在当下物资匮乏的处境，哪怕他竭尽全力也无法帮助半藏的腿恢复原样。那段一开始两人的对话似乎一语成谶——如今，岛田半藏成为了他逃离永冬极夜的累赘。

“你说的对，如果我们抛下他，他会死在这的。”麦克雷思索了一会，回答了阿尔忒弥斯的问题，“所以我们不得不带他一起走，但如果那样的话，他毫无疑问会牵制我们的行进，让逃生的机会只减不增。”

阿尔忒弥斯左右踱着圈，似乎也踌躇于这个难题。

“听天由命吧。”麦克雷仰躺在地面。他望着发霉的屋顶，竟感到十分怅惘。

＊

他躲在黑暗的树洞里，没有人在他身边。这时他还只是个未成年的毛头小子，除了趾高气扬的个性外什么都没有，噢，也许悬/赏单上那漂亮的数字能让他的履历看上去光彩照人一些，但抛开那些，杰西·麦克雷始终是一个目中无人的自大狂，莱耶斯用脚踹他的次数可以证明这一点。

他听到耳边窸窸窣窣的声音，不敢抬头去看，之后脖颈处冰凉的触感让他几欲尖叫，可杰西忍住了，他知道这该死的树洞里藏着丛林里特有的奇珍异宝，比如个头比手掌还大的蜘蛛，张口能咬断喉咙的毒蛇，但他克制住了自己颤抖的身体，一动不动的蜷坐在那里。外面，漆黑的深夜之中，此起彼伏的是荒野的狼嚎，一声接着一声，从低到高，它们就像活/死人一样唱着/悼歌，面对着低垂的皓月。前所未有的寂静逐渐蔓延，丛林万物陷入沉默，杰西捂着嘴，睁大的眼睛里满是血丝，他不知道要这样过多久，便只能维持着僵硬的姿势躲藏在树洞的最里侧，乞求着时间的流逝。

这一个夜晚极其漫长，满目皆是的黑色凝滞在半空中，杰西垂着脑袋，幻想起几日前没有喝完的爱尔兰炖汤。这时他已不再感到害怕，因为黑夜带来的无力感令他失去了恐慌的力气，他半睁着眼睛漫无目的的直视前方，开始怀疑自己是不是得了夜盲症，因为目所能及的范围只有永无止境的黑暗。待他麻木的伸出手，摸到咫尺以外一块嶙峋的树皮，那种久违的物体的实感几乎要使他哭泣，但他用手背抹了抹眼睛，擦掉了不存在的液体，他开始笃定的相信，光总是会到来的。

狼嚎渐渐消失了，高处传来轻盈的雀鸣，当晨曦的薄霭温柔的笼罩住他，白色填充入他的眼眶时——

他知道，天亮了。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5

天还没有亮，醒来时身周仍旧是无杂质的黑。麦克雷偶然想到曾看过的一篇新闻，上面写着过极北之地的极夜会持续很长时间，当/地/政/府为了防止人们面对永夜诞生的各种心理问题会免费派发抗/抑/郁的药物。  
他扶上自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴，暂时没心思去感慨这些，阿尔忒弥斯进入了休眠状态，黄色的保护灯看上去有点温暖，幸好智械不用在乎环境的冷热问题，这样那条还算厚实的熊毛披肩就属于他和半藏两个人，麦克雷把它盖在身上，另一半慷慨的分给了半藏，弓箭手的睡姿占用了一大部分的位置，他不安的陷入梦境，额头全是细密的汗珠，嘴中还念念有词。

麦克雷凑近听了一会，半藏在重复着一句日文，他从自己贫瘠日语词汇量里发现半藏说的是“对不起”，仅仅这一句话。

他有些好奇，但更多的是困惑，在此之前，他与弓箭手并没有过多交集，如麦克雷所料的一样，岛田半藏是个极难相处的人，萦绕着生人勿近的气场，理所当然的拒绝着一切社交活动。  
麦克雷不怎么喜欢这个有些自以为是的日本武士，大抵是因为同类相斥，他总认为半藏有着居高临下的心性，哪怕背负着弑/亲的罪/名也无法压垮他的傲意，这一点和岛田源氏不同，后者来到守望先锋时只有狠绝的戾/气，而这种戾气随着禅雅塔的打磨不断稀释，还原了最初始的淡然。麦克雷欣赏源氏的作风，他也曾想要成为一样心如止水的人，但他知道那对于自己是行不通的，作为同样被削断翅膀的猎手，源氏从天堂坠入地狱，而他则是从地狱被抛向更深的地狱——杀/人、拿取酬/劳、躲在光明的对立面，唯一的区别在于维和者对准的眉心只属于作恶多端的人，不用为了活命去打/爆那些好人的脑袋。

对不起。

半藏又说了一遍，面容愁苦，麦克雷出于恶作剧的想法去揉了揉弓箭手的眉心，没起到明显的作用。睡意消散的他开始仰躺在石板上估算着时间，就好像十七岁时在明尼苏达丛林的树洞里所做的那样。半藏的呼吸从急促变为缓慢，紧锁的眉头微微展开，他终于不再重复那句话了，褪去热度的身体随着气氛的安静泛起冰冷，变得易碎又脆弱，麦克雷知道他仍未得到属于自己的解脱，牛仔叹了一声，伸出唯一完好的右臂将半藏圈入怀里，他不清楚自己这么做的原因，但至少半藏在他的臂弯里吐出绵长缓和的呼吸，男人的手拽住他的衣领，紧紧的，任麦克雷扯了好一会儿也不曾松开。

“你都梦见了什么？”几分钟后，麦克雷换了个舒服的姿势，将遮盖的毛坯往上拉了拉。

半藏没有回答，那是自然的，他甚至都听不见牛仔在暗暗的轻笑他的睡姿。

“岛田先生，如果我说你现在这样比之前可爱多了，我想你的箭矢一定会二话不说的射穿我的脑门吧。”

阿尔忒弥斯抖了抖身子，他似乎被麦克雷的自言自语吵醒了，黄色的灯变为淡蓝色，正朝着两人躺下的方位用最低的音量说了些什么。

“没错，我做好决定了，阿尔。”麦克雷比了个手势，倾听了一会屋外的风声。

“我们得带他一起走。”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6

雪与冷杉林是故乡，从最早的时候，它就属于我们，在人们称之它们为雪与冷杉林前，它们便存在了，于是它们留下。

犹如一道从冰面中央展开的裂缝，麦克雷进入古老的梦里，人体温度在低于三十二度时，脑变成为了最为敏感的器官，痛觉在消失，思维趋向迟钝，他感觉到自己漂浮在虚无的水中，幻觉里显现了冻死的牛群，他想动一动四肢，更冷的寒意抓住了他。  
出于本能，麦克雷发出求救的呻吟，他每挣扎一次，就仿佛离头顶的蓝色窟窿更近了一点，于是他奋不顾身的往上游行，用拳头敲打着透明的冰面，比起求生的欲望，肉体的疼痛根本无足轻重，他化为了一条快要窒息的鱼，肢体掀起细密的泡沫，直到从蓝与白的交界处伸出一双手将他狠狠拽起，把他引领到有氧气和皑皑白雪的空间里，周遭的冰河突然消失了，他一个人站在雪与冷杉林之中。

“你还好吗？”

再次醒过来时，已经是另一个人在照顾他了。半藏的重心仍倚在石板床的边缘，吐出的字句语气平淡。他看了一眼不断深呼吸的麦克雷，将双手摆到自己的膝盖上方。

“没什么，一个噩梦而已。”麦克雷说着，他下意识的抬了抬左臂，发现半个手臂已经失去知觉。这并没有令他多过惊讶，失去一个义肢对他来说是家常便饭的事。

阿尔忒弥斯弹出了自己的补给箱，涂着绿色油漆的机械手指正翻箱倒柜的找着什么，待它好不容易停下动作将手里那个小的毫不起眼的元件递给麦克雷时，后者颇为痛苦的叹了口气。

“噢，拜托，不要是这个。”麦克雷拒绝道，“阿尔，我宁愿废了这半条胳膊也不愿意再遭一次那种罪。”

半藏端详起智械手里的物体：“这是什么？”

阿尔忒弥斯嘀嘀咕咕的说了几句，朝着半藏张牙舞爪了几下，但很遗憾弓箭手并不明白它的语言。

“是义肢接驳器。”麦克雷向他解释道，“托比昂那老伙计发明的，功能是可以短时间内修复义肢，复原损坏的线路，但副作用是它会很疼。”

“你怕疼？”

“是个人都会怕疼，岛田先生。”麦克雷皱了会眉。

半藏抿着嘴角，他思索了几秒钟，麦克雷不知道他在想些什么，但年长男人的目光总能传达一种安详的平静感。他看着半藏从阿尔忒弥斯的手掌里接过那个小小的接驳器，把它掂在手心里。

“你得把义肢修好，麦克雷，你不可能废了一只手还和风雪搏斗。”

麦克雷当然知道这些，他只是单纯的想要延迟一下疼痛的到来。呵，听上去有点幼稚。

他左右为难的点了点头：“好吧，不过你得给我根木棍咬在嘴里。”

他注视着半藏卷起他的袖子，在机械与血肉相连的部分丈量了一下，接驳器的大小恰好可以固定在肘关节的凸起部位，那里连结着最为主要的循环管道，再往下则是被狼牙咬的一团乱的神经系统，几根破损严重的被半藏小心翼翼的避开，他低着头，认真的在用阿尔忒弥斯工具箱里的镊子帮麦克雷梳理线路。  
那并不好受，每次金属之间轻微的碰撞都能让麦克雷冒出冷汗，他最为讨厌的便是这个过程，仿佛有个不知好歹的雪球在他的身体里面打了个滚再缓慢炸开，神经末梢传来波及全身的疼痛，但他也只能咬着牙忍住，把不光彩的叫喊埋进肚子里。

“我会数三下，如果痛的话就咬住刀柄，像个男子汉一点，杰西·麦克雷。”

牛仔除了默认之外别无他计，他眼睁睁看着半藏的指腹接近接驳器的开关，心脏传来剧烈的跳动声。

“三。”

操！！麦克雷听见牙齿摩擦刀柄的响声，他的骂声还未出口便倒退着又咽进了喉咙。疼痛毫无预兆的前来造访，从指关节开始，像个屠/夫在一点点剥开他的皮肉，该死的瑞典人发明的玩意儿总是这么不靠谱，那沿着机械元件输入到大脑皮层的信号史无前例的强烈，麦克雷疼的浑身颤抖，他捂着左臂倒在床上，张开的五指一伸一缩，身体绷成笔直的线。

更该死的是，岛田半藏根本就没有数到第三下。

“…………你快要杀死我了，岛田先生。”牛仔大口喘着气，浑身都被汗液浸透的湿淋淋的，“下一次……哈……下一次你做这些事之前，请友善的给我提个醒。”

半藏坐在一旁，眼神平静的看着他滑稽的样子，大概过了好几分钟，等麦克雷终于从要命的疼痛里解脱时，弓箭手才开口说了话。

“至少现在你的义肢恢复了。”

麦克雷顺着他的话运动了一下关节，有几个零件还在吱嘎作响，但大体上可以正常的投入使用。

“谢谢你，好心人。”他舒了一口气，“半藏，我想现在确实是我们两个互相扶持的时候了。”  
话说了一点，麦克雷停顿下来，“半藏……我是说，我可以这么叫你吗？岛田先生那个称呼未免太见外了。”

半藏点点头视为回应，他重新平躺在床的一侧，用手肘垫在头部下方为自己作靠枕。麦克雷走到壁炉前面，用手拨开了几个蛛网，他将另一根潮湿的木柴放入炉中烘烤了一会儿，等到木枝的前端噼里啪啦的燃起火苗，才把它添了进去。

他从未想过一次简单的护送任务会引来敌方的狙击，就像他也从未想过，在有限的生命里会和一个看起来毫不对路的队友一同困在永夜的雪地里。故事的最初几行显得有些戏剧化，之后一切又变得情有可原，那个高傲、沉默、像头狠厉的孤鹰一样的男人，漠然的待在这间避风港的另一个角落，身体的破败并不能抹杀他的坚韧，他仍旧犹如那头永远无法捕捉的鹰，只差一步就会凭空消失。  
麦克雷不知道自己为什么会诞生这样的想法，毕竟现在的半藏伤了一条腿，脆弱无力的承受着低温与伤痛。他扭头看向弓箭手的方向，意外的发现对方也在注视着他，窗玻璃外投射出雪地的温暖光辉，沉淀进了那双过深的眸子。他们对视了几秒便各自移开视线，又变成两座无法相连的岛屿。

从刚刚就莫名兴奋的阿尔忒弥斯跑到床前转悠了一会，它的脑袋直直的面向窗外，麦克雷颇有些无奈的让它稍微安静些，但智械仍旧拖着它那看似笨重的身体从床的一边移动到另一边，几个摇摇欲坠的螺丝咣当咣当响着。  
最终它找到了一个满意的位置，心满意足的站在那里，麦克雷从它眺望的视线看过去，意外的发现了地平面上漂浮的绿色极光，那是他们来到极北之地后第一次遇见它，虽然不及延时曝光的恢宏，但好歹柔软、轻盈，组成了一整条翠色的银河。

他领略到自然万物的神奇，这比他所遇见的任何景象都来得更为平静、美妙，连同彻骨的冷，和窗外咝咝的风声，全部掠夺走了呼吸。

“我们从一出生就被迫陷入的大网。”麦克雷听见一个轻微的声音，它从古老的洪流中袭来，灌进他的耳内。

“只有对美丽的事物，人们才会拥有统一的通感，美便是我们从一出生就陷进的大网，否则它便不复为美。”

“听上去很有意思。”

“只是想把你从幻想里拉回来。”半藏慢慢起身，“美景永远只藏在最危险的地方，所以你永远都不知道是该庆幸还是恐慌。”

阿尔忒弥斯把脖子伸长了一点，它咕叽咕叽的又朝着麦克雷说了些什么。

“对于你的问题，阿尔回答了——它让你别扫兴。”麦克雷忍不住嘴角的笑意。

“原来你真的可以听懂它说的话。”

“嘿，我对语言一向都有天赋。”牛仔自顾自的坐在半藏身边，让弓箭手的重心靠在自己前胸，这样他们就能一起注视着窗外。

“林德霍姆教了我很多，再加上我自己也是个不辜负期望的好学生，等到有一天我发现能和它们对话时，我发现，噢！这语言看上去也没那么难。”

“那它现在在说些什么？”半藏指了指阿尔忒弥斯，后者正趴在窗台前，发声器里冒出一节长音。

“它说‘真漂亮’，瞧瞧，哪怕是智械也懂得欣赏自然之美。”

“你的意思是说我不懂得欣赏，还扫了你们的兴。”

“向上帝发誓，我可没那么说。”麦克雷并拢手指，“我知道你也是喜欢这景色的，半藏，虽然你总是看上去一幅苦大仇深的样子，但我没那么愚蠢，不会天真的被你的表情所欺骗。”

随着那句话，他再次将目光望向夜空，他的下颚抵着半藏形状完美的耳廓，后知后觉才意识到这个姿势的亲昵。当极光朝北面蔓延，璀璨的绿色就仿佛在他们的头顶，半藏没有扎起的头发蹭到了他干燥的嘴唇，麦克雷意识到有一些东西正在悄无声息的化开。

阿尔忒弥斯踩着厚重的脚步声走到门口，它蓝色的电子眼朝这里望了望，又颇带意味的收了回去。

“这回它说了些什么？”半藏问道。

“只是一个玩笑而已。”麦克雷觉得脸部有些发烫，“它说，在这种美景下，我应该给你一个吻。”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.7

如果记忆没有出现错误的话，他记得半藏从未笑过。无论是他们无所事事的讨论政/治/圈/的/桃/色/新闻，或是几个朝气蓬勃的年轻人互相开着挤兑的玩笑，他都不曾笑过。  
但此刻，令麦克雷惊讶的是，半藏笑了。  
他的嘴角自然的上扬，牵动着脸颊的两块肌肉，麦克雷注意到他眼角不甚明显的皱纹，还有突发光彩的瞳孔，它们都染上了属于岛田半藏的笑意，刻着年份流逝的烙印，显得格外迷人。

“是个玩笑。”他解释道。

“所以我觉得很好笑。”半藏笑意更深了些。

麦克雷作为一个旁观者，感到猝不及防的羞愧，他不由开始担心自己许久未理的胡子是否有些杂乱，冒雪前行的过程中是不是还留下了许多未曾化开的冰碴。之前他很少在意自己的形象，向来都是我行我素的贯彻着不修边幅的精神。他从荒芜的个体变得有血有肉，仅仅是因为同行者的一个微笑而已。

“我知道你并不喜欢我，杰西·麦克雷。”半藏首先开了口，“从第一次见面时我就知道了，你似乎一直都很不满意我的性格与理念，但看在源氏的份上你仍旧和我维持着不咸不淡的关系。对此，我要说的是——你没必要感到内疚，牛仔先生，因为我也并不喜欢你。”

“噢……那真是……”前所未有的窘迫打击着他，麦克雷感到难堪，“没想到你对我也是这么想的，半藏，老实说我有点受伤。”

“好消息是，我们又打了个平手。”

“是的，你又成功扳回一局，岛田先生。”

半藏以前也会这样肆无忌惮的笑吗？麦克雷不由好奇起来，他越来越想了解眼前的这个人，想知道他的口味偏甜腻还是清淡，想知道他在看哪个频道的连续剧时会百无聊赖的睡着，想知道自己未曾涉足的、有关他的过去，他想知道很多东西，然而他渴求的越多，便越感觉到距离的遥远。

“那么，那个吻还奏效吗？”麦克雷轻轻的问，他觉得口舌干涩，几乎快要说不出话，最后是不知从何而来的勇气使他重获声音，于是那句话便顺着呼吸一个字一个字的蹦了出来。

阿尔忒弥斯说：看，它走远了，极光走远了。

另一边，绿色光芒悄然隐退的一边，他们坐拥在火堆的倒影前，半藏将身子往后挪了一点，他的上半身依附进麦克雷的怀里。  
他看着那张脸离他越来越近，越来越近，侧过身体，用手臂紧紧环绕住他。他感觉到一个吻落在他的眉心，鼻尖，然后是嘴唇，他的脸变得虚无缥缈，不得不花更多的力气去注视着它，提防着它的溜走。他们的手十指紧扣，血肉之躯与冰冷的金属相连，炫目的火光燃烧在拥抱的界限内，与最隐秘的情感一起照耀而出。

“我……我不再讨厌你了，岛田先生。”抚摸着他的脸颊，麦克雷与他低声轻语，“但我也不会说我喜欢你，那听上去太草率了些。”

只有零点几厘米的距离，半藏与他相距的很近，麦克雷可以听见他们交织的呼吸声，心里缓慢涌过一阵温暖的酸楚。

“等天亮了，杰西。”

第一次，这是第一次半藏说出他的名字。麦克雷想他会永远记得这一瞬间。  
黑夜里的都是谎言，只有在天亮时说的话才值得去相信。半藏这么说道。是他给了麦克雷一个倾诉的机会，任由他轻言细语也好，歇斯底里也好，熬过这场黑夜，一切偏见与敌视都会过去。

麦克雷避开指关节上的老茧，捏了捏半藏柔软的掌心：“好，那我们等到天亮。”

他们脸颊靠着脸颊，彼此的目光把缝隙填满。  
极夜不会太长，雪与冷杉林就伫立在那儿，它们熬过了无数酷寒永夜——就像他们现在所做的那样。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.8

麦克雷有很多事情要去做。比如他得处理母狼的尸/体，把雪地里找到的石块磨尖剥/下它的皮毛，比如他得分配好剩余的食物，保证他与半藏不会在短时间内受饥饿的影响，最重要的是，他得在极其有限的时间里找到可以发送求救信号的地方，和阿尔忒弥斯一起。像它这样的后援型堡垒都会配备有完好的无线电通讯平台，只要他们能进入频段，便可以与守望先锋通联，而从目前的情势看来，往高处走是唯一一个可行的方案。

事情进展的不是很顺利。麦克雷第三次与阿尔忒弥斯无功而返的途中，他近乎感到绝望。  
雪山绝对不是一个适宜久留的地方，它存在着太多危险的因素，哪怕现在他可以靠布下陷阱捕捉鸟雀和貂类来勉强补充体能，未来仍有可能会出现他无法应对的情况。更令他苦恼的是，半藏还受着伤，他的骨伤需要专业的医师来治疗，而麦克雷只能简陋的为他固定好关节防止恶化，但那远远不够。他知道半藏一直在强忍着，无法忍受时便用窗檐上的冰块敷在肿胀处缓解痛苦。极夜的每一秒都促使麦克雷转变的更为易怒与沮丧，他面无表情的行走，阿尔忒弥斯紧跟在他的身后，重又开始飘洒的落雪使他不禁做起了最坏的打算。

雪积的大概接近了膝盖的高度，麦克雷在靴子外面包上了割下的狼皮，最上方用枝条缠绕紧。  
黑夜里他们无法观察到前方的路况，只能凭着直觉硬着头皮行走，阿尔忒弥斯比他糟糕些，由于体重的原因它几乎每走一步都要陷进雪里。遇见冷杉和冰湖时他们就绕路，一意孤行的行进，沿路用垒起的石块作标记。他人生几次有限的野外求生经历告诉他——向东边走，一定要向东边走，那里是流浪的终点，太阳升起的地方总会有奇迹发生。他咬咬牙，拽紧了帽檐，几个翅膀宽大的鸟停在干枯的树梢，和末日的征兆一样。

阿尔忒弥斯从雪里爬起来，它焦急的绕了一圈。

“别这么快就放弃，朋友。”麦克雷收拢披肩，杂乱的额发湿淋淋的挂在脸上，“如果让我选一个死法的话，我宁愿光荣就/义在下一场据点争夺战里，再不济也得鲜血淋漓的死在敌人的拷/问/椅上，总而言之绝对不会在这里，在这里连个替你收/尸的伙计都没有。”

麦克雷继续步行，念了几句圣/经的行文，在那部圣典里明示了一千一百零九种的苦难，差点要令他这个无/神论者信以为真的认为这便是耶和华降临给他的惩罚。

灾难，雪原，还有无穷无尽的黑夜，他感觉到前所未有的疲乏，透支的身体机械化的运作着，雪地的白色像针一样扎进了他的眼球里，而头顶上方又是截然相反的漆黑。阿尔忒弥斯似乎也收到了负面情绪的感染，两只脚踏在雪中，它试图从数据库里搜刮出一些俏皮的爵士乐播放，被麦克雷无奈的阻止了。  
我们再往前走一点，阿尔。牛仔吩咐着，他把义肢包裹起来防止低温对零件的损坏，埋头进入风雪，于是他们又顶着风走了一会，靠树枝生长的位置辨别方向。

又走了一段时间，天还是没有亮的打算，在他们屈服于黑夜即将失望而归时，那抹微光像个信使穿过茫茫白雪传递到他们的眼前，点燃了他们快泯灭的希望。

“天哪……上帝……我只想说，操！！”麦克雷急速的奔跑起来，他攀上一根坚固的大树确认了眼前的景象。没错，那是一片村庄，是耶和华所赐予的福音，降临在奇特的地形中央，与雪山共生。

“操！！阿尔，该死的。”他有些语无伦次，“我们得救了，阿尔，我们不会死在这个鬼地方了，只要我们可以到那里去躲避这要命的暴风雪，你和我就能想办法联系上基地，他们会派人来带我们离开这。”

智械同样兴奋的左右摇摆着脑袋，它激动的在雪地上写下了欢呼的字样，此外还用几个不好的单词咒骂了几句糟糕的环境。

“走吧，我们得先回去告诉半藏这个好消息。”麦克雷接着说道，“到达那个村庄起码还有七公里的路要走，比我们来时的距离多了整整一倍。”

阿尔忒弥斯调皮的闪着眼睛。

“是啊，我就是迫不及待的想见到他，我可不放心把他一个人丢在那岌岌可危的小木屋里。等你喜欢一个人时也是这样，阿尔，虽然我不清楚你以后会遇到怎样的姑娘，不过当你为情所困时，我可以向你提供免费的咨询服务。”牛仔说着，颇为大言不惭的耸了耸肩。

他们开始折返，怀揣着喜悦的心情，这时更令人意外的是雪山边缘出现了柔和的橘色微光，很轻很淡，像是一层潮湿的气体。麦克雷的心里开始倒数，他知道天就快亮了，离他与半藏约定的时间又靠近了一点。身体内部充溢到四肢的融融暖意中和了外界的寒冷，一场关于寒夜的噩梦就快要醒来。

极夜很快就会结束了。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.9

他们门口的雪地被阿尔忒弥斯踩得坑坑洼洼，像一块揉皱的纱布，智械显然比两个人类都更为激动，不时用着它损坏的发声器滔滔不绝的说着什么。麦克雷难得的没有理会它，他正在心里绘制着抵达目的地的路线，用刀尖往石板上刻着什么。半藏看了一会儿，他突然起身准备下床。

“停下，你在做什么，半藏？”牛仔靠上前去，他扶住对方摇摇欲坠的身体。

“我在试着活动。”半藏看了他一眼，“放开我，杰西。”

麦克雷不会照做，他听罢只是用力的，拥的更紧了些。

半藏收回视线：“我不能一直依赖着你，杰西，那样你会很疲劳，无论是生理上还是心理上的，这对我们都没有好处。”

“但你的腿伤很严重，我不可能任由着你胡来。”他的语气同样很严厉。面对着同行者的自作主张，麦克雷无法做到保持冷静，他不可能听任半藏的请求，让他顶着伤痛冒雪前行，“你见识到门外的景象了，如果不是我一开始找到你，你早就被它杀死了，半藏。不要总想着去牺牲自己成全别人，我不会因为这个而感谢你。”

“杰西，你知道现在的我是一个累赘。”

“就算是我的累赘，也得由我来决定是否要将它抛弃。”麦克雷不说话了，他的额头绷紧的疼痛，这是他愤怒的前兆，“岛田先生，我不会丢下你，你也别想自顾自的离我而去，在抵达那个村庄前，你——必须完完全全听我的指示，这是个命令，我不想再重复一遍。”

持续几分钟，他们都没有对话，悄然无声的对峙让麦克雷感觉到精神的苍老。他不是年轻气盛的小伙子了，半藏也同样如此，他们选择用冷战处理这种情况，而不是激烈的争吵，从某种程度上说不知是成熟，还是幼稚。

最后，是半藏先开了口。他侧身面对着麦克雷的方向，微弱的点了点头。  
听你的，杰西。他说了一句，为了稳定双方的情绪，一瘸一拐的走了过来，嘴唇微微咧开吻上麦克雷的眼角。  
麦克雷继续了他的动作，与弓箭手唇唇相印。他终于可以松了口气，便笑着回应：“做个乖孩子，岛田先生，把你完全交给我就可以了。”

“把我交给你。”半藏重复念了一遍。

“没错，我会一直在这里，在你身边。”

死亡阴影笼罩的山谷在我前方  
可你与我同在  
我便毫不畏惧。

那是一句来自圣经的教诲，麦克雷不去猜测他所不知晓的事情，不去猜测会否有过别人对弓箭手说过类似的话语。他不偏执，不猜疑，半藏被他所拥抱着，与他同在，这就够了。

临行前他们筛选了一些补给品，把没有必要的东西留在木屋内，阿尔忒弥斯胸口的容纳箱摆放不下太多物品，于是麦克雷将破旧的篷布裹在身上，把伴随他一段时间的熊毛披肩递给了半藏，他替弓箭手严严实实的围好，遮盖住脖颈处裸露的皮肤，思忖了一会后又脱下头顶的牛仔帽，把它盖在半藏的头上。

“这是我的幸运物。”他笑着回应弓箭手疑惑的眼神，“现在你是伤者，所以你比我更需要它。”

几分钟后，他们走入冰冷的雪帘，白雪皑皑的山谷就在他们周围，比黑夜更具有压迫性。麦克雷蹲下身，用雪水融化唇角的干涩，他的肩膀上还有另外一个人，加倍的负重使行走并没有一开始那么简单。阿尔忒弥斯有时会过来帮忙，但智械的个体本身就不易在雪中前行，多一个人只会加重它的负担。麦克雷充当起唯一一个岛田半藏可以依靠的人，沉默的往前走着，弓箭手的呼吸抵着他右侧的耳根，他听见半藏在用极轻的声音说着谢谢。

不用谢。麦克雷咧开嘴，如果不是眼下气象的恶劣，他或许会再次吻他，用上他花哨的技巧，让时间停格的长一点。

天是黑的，所以麦克雷很难辨认出具体的时刻，他们走了约摸一半的路程，找到了一棵被风吹倒的桦树，半藏提议在那里稍作休息，清理下阿尔忒弥斯机甲缝隙里的碎冰，理清接下来步行的方向。麦克雷采纳了他的建议，并和阿尔忒弥斯在休憩的位置外围堆起雪墙，虽然样子看上去有点简陋，但可以有效的防风。这是他在死局帮是被授予的经验，麦克雷极少会和人提到它，他总是要求自己做一个潇洒快活的牛仔，而不是凶神恶煞的通/缉/犯。

“我想知道……”他听见发丝摩擦布料的声音，是半藏用额头抵住他的肩膀，说话的音量很小，差点淹没在风声里，“虽然这听上去有些愚蠢，可我想知道，杰西，如果没有那场坠机，你和我会往怎样的方向发展。”

他不是第一个有这样想法的人，麦克雷自己也曾设想过几次。他们会怎样发展？做永远看不惯彼此的队友，还是像现在这样，目光交缠，十指紧扣？若干个小时之前，他绝对不会这么想，他宁愿看着生命随波逐流划向死亡，设想自己牺/牲的躯体上有几个弹/孔，炸开的皮/肉里会溅入多少碎片，他会去设想所有与战/争相关的事，设想胜利的誓词，但他不会想到这个，不会想到那个他曾不屑一顾的弓箭手会以怎样的方式闯入他的一生。

麦克雷说：“你想看会星星吗，半藏。”

他们不约而同的向上看，星星已经不见踪迹，东边刮来的风把迷离的雪雾吹开，完成了天亮前的第一个步骤。

“没有星星。”

“对，没有。”麦克雷用左手抚摸他柔软的后颈，“我只是想看看你。”

他该不该告诉他，从他们接吻的那一刻起，他就觉得他们仿佛已经相爱了很久，从混沌的世纪到黑白分明的雪界，从初始，到最后，他们换了无数种身份，遗憾，分开，错过，又在天亮之前给了爱情见缝插针的机会。

他差点就要说出那句话了，然而故事却在这里狠狠逆转，把他打的措手不及。

半藏猛地挣开他的手，反过来紧紧抓住麦克雷，失控的情绪瓦解了他的声音。  
是雪崩。他的手仍然握着他的，空余的一只推开他紧绷的肩膀，麦克雷朝着他大声呼喊，轰隆隆的响声淹没了他的声音。  
他说着，快跑，杰西，现在就跑，跑的越远越好，不要回头看。他说话的语速从缓慢变得焦急，掌心一用力，将面前的人推了出去，麦克雷的身体趔趄了一下，意识到脚踩的地面像个癫痫病人般震颤起来，他奋力伸出手拽住半藏的手腕，却被对方又一次推开。

“带着我你活不下去的。”半藏简短的陈述，那顶被麦克雷珍视的幸运牛仔帽半挂在他的肩膀上，孤零零的样子有些可怜。

山的黑色在拔高，雪线却崩塌了，更多巨响向他们趋近，麦克雷只能从口型辨别出半藏的话语，头脑因为天灾的降临一片漆黑。  
他不可能迈动步伐，只要半藏还在原地，他便不会迈出一步。他无视那些在他头顶上响亮的噪声，一动不动的站在雪堆里，任由囚牢般的严冬将他困住，他说，你别妄图试探我有多么顽固，岛田先生，你不会想见到那样的我，那样的我可以连这条命都不要。

半藏举起了枪，那是属于他的维和者，他把枪/口对准自己损坏的右腿，没有犹豫的开/了/一/枪，他让麦克雷亲眼瞧见那些红色的血液是如何渗透雪地，虚耗着有限的时间，又把它端起，朝向自己的额头。

那么现在呢？麦克雷听见半藏说，他用枪/抵着脑门，威胁着麦克雷向前，他命令他必须继续这荒谬的旅程，动用他所能达到的最极限的速度，他驱使他，激烈的给予他责罚，他告诉他不能回头，一次都不能回头。

“你个疯/子，你个无耻的混/蛋，岛田半藏，你他妈的是一个无可救药的疯/子！！”麦克雷看着那些血，心被扯成一片一片，他用机械义肢抓住了半藏的手腕夺走了那把枪，瞳孔里全是血丝。  
飞速的奔跑改变不了什么，这是天灾，是无法抵御的劫难。他们就快要来不及了，由雪组成的壁垒离他们越来越近，到达眼前时已经成为骇人的白色巨浪。麦克雷先是被横倒的树枝绊了一跤，他察觉到身体上的重量随跌倒一同失去，半藏陷进向前冲刷的雪流里，他的手拽住了一根枯掉的胡杨木。

“抓住我的手，半藏！！！”麦克雷呐喊，他们还差一点距离，只需再努力一些。

半藏闻声抬起头，他们之间横亘了一整条白色的洪流。

“求你，半藏！！抓住我的手！！！”他再一次呼喊，声线瑟瑟发抖。第一束光不逢时机的到来，他知道天亮了，白色的雪块面向他相继的砸落，敲打着他疼痛的四肢。

半藏的身体挪动了一下，犹如地壳诞生的第一条裂缝，麦克雷睁大眼睛看着，角膜被风吹的生疼。天亮了，他有很多话想对他说，只要他们携手渡过厄运，他便会轻吻他的额头，用粗糙的指腹刮蹭他苍老的眼角，谈及他离奇的身世和多变的冒险、以及他们是如此相爱。

他看到半藏眼中含泪，似乎是知晓了他心里的想法，那层透明的薄膜从他的眼眶里剥离出来，被风揉的粉碎。

杰西。他听见半藏再次说出了他的名字。对不起。  
第一个相拥入眠的夜晚，他听见半藏在睡梦中呢喃无数次同样的话语，他好奇过那数不尽的歉语是半藏向谁所诉说的，直到现在他才知道，半藏在向很多很多人忏悔、道歉，其中也包括了自己。

对不起。

麦克雷看见半藏松开了手，坠入茫茫无际的雪中，悲痛如同雪崩一样倒塌在他的身上，他开始发出撕心裂肺的呐喊。又一轮白雪袭来，猛然打在他的脊背，命悬一线的时候，他扶住顺雪滑来的断木，用尽全身力气固定在那上面。阿尔忒弥斯不见了，半藏不见了，他重又变为了孤身一人，目睹着灾难掠过，夺取生命。而伫立在象征“生”的一侧，他睁大着眼睛，眼眶里满是泪水，他好像浑浑噩噩的做了场梦，体验了美好如诗的年月，再遭遇无可逆料的变故。他不清楚自己会否再想起半藏，想起那个残忍的逼迫自己作出抉择的男人，骄傲的，狠绝的，义无反顾的，最后他幻想自己回到了年轻时困住他的那片丛林，慵懒的热带土地，他移动手指，颤抖的抚上那熟悉而粗糙的树皮，

在白昼来临之际，他在喧嚣声中睡去。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10

“他在这，在这！！”

最开始，他听见的是莉娜的声音，安吉拉紧接着在女孩之后，为他迅速铺开一个生物力场。

“听着，杰西，我需要你做以下几件事，睁开眼睛转动你的眼珠，面向我抬起你的前臂，然后你得试着一个人站起来，回想一下平时你都是怎么做到的，那并不难。”

他照做了，只有进行到第三阶段时跌倒了一下，但很快又爬了起来。你看，没有什么可以摧垮他。

“杰西，我们收到你发出的讯息了，不过是在三个小时前。”金发的医师由担忧变为冷静，“关于那些牺牲的特工，卢西奥已经在联络他们的亲属，随行的路易斯教授我们则对外宣称他死于突/发的交通事故，他是个优秀的科学家，本应值得更高级别的葬/礼，只可惜我们无法做到。”她拍了拍麦克雷的肩膀，简短的概括了基地的情况，期间她提及了源氏，智械忍者因为有任务暂时远赴了绿洲城，他对于兄长和挚友遭遇的坠/机事故还尚未知情。

“这也是我需要问你的问题。”安吉拉恢复成严肃的表情，“杰西，你见到岛田特工了吗？他在坠机前尝试给我们发送坐标，但是信号中断了，我们根据简略的信息推定他跟你困在同一片区域，但搜查队还没有找到他。”

“我见过岛田特工。”麦克雷想抓住帽檐，后知后觉才意识到他把他的幸运物戴在了半藏头上，“在雪崩前他和我走散了，而我没有抓住他。”

我没有。我没有。我是个混蛋、懦夫。他对自己说着，就仿佛辱骂能减轻他无法从中脱身的愧疚。他看着安吉拉的脸色变得灰白，头发被冷风冻成许多缕，她和他自己一样，在艰难的嚼咽这个事实。

“你知道，我本来可以救他，他就站在我面前，那么真实的、有血有肉的一个人，他的右腿受了伤，为了不拖累我便让我先离开，他明知道我不会那么做却还那么命令我，那个彻头彻尾的疯子。我就差一点就可以抓住他了，可是我没有，失去生命和失去他，我竟然倾向于后者。如果他知道了会怎么想，会不会嘲笑我是个贪生怕死的家伙，把我比作战场上最被人瞧不起的逃兵，他会不会觉得我在极夜里说的每一句话都是谎言，都是为了欺骗他而编造的，所以他才会干脆利落的消失，一了百了，那个连给我一个机会都吝啬的自私鬼。”

麦克雷说了很多，他没记住自己说了些什么，只是想把这些话说出来告诉别人，告诉沉默寡言的雪地，他还有许多话想要在白昼抵达时说出口，借着雪地反射的日光，他会笑着说，或是哭着说，庆祝劫后余生，拥抱他亏欠了一整个极夜的爱人。是的，他有爱人，从眼窝的深陷到如炬的目光，他倾尽所有爱着他，一直如此，以后亦然。

回来，杰西。他感觉到安吉拉拥抱住他，拨开他凌乱的头发，回来，杰西，回来。那像是一针最猛烈的催泪剂，结结实实的扎在他的血肉里，麦克雷意识到流出了酸涩的眼泪，和他失去律动的心脏一同濒临死亡，他说，我愿意用任何东西换他回来，任何东西。

因为他是我的一切，我爱他。

他跟安吉拉说自己做了个梦，从明尼苏达州的丛林到了落樱缤纷的城市，那是二十五年前，他们在一颗樱树下相遇，得知了对方的名字和奇怪的外号，约定好一起见证斗转星移，世界的变迁，十九年前，变故的发生摧毁了一个人，诞生了分离的隐痛，直到他们在各自的流浪中重新遇见，一个失去左臂，一个失去灵魂，但他不由分说的拥抱过他，告诉他每一次患难都有他与之一同渡过。最后，是现在，他依躺在他的怀抱中，面向微微发青的天空，耐心听着他的告白。他们错过的许多时间都糅合在这一个荒诞又虚幻的梦境里。

“杰西，我们找到了你的帽子。”莉娜回来了，手里拿着他的幸运物，轻轻戴在他的头顶，“我们都知道，这是你最宝贝的东西。”

麦克雷动了动嘴唇。当黑夜过去，接踵而至的白昼刺疼了他的眼睛，他并没有失而复得的喜悦，只是动作迟缓的伸出右手，扣紧它，发誓不会再让它离自己远去。

“不再是了。”他闭上眼睛收回所有泪水。喃喃的说道。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter.11

温斯顿理好一些资料，他看见麦克雷正坐在他的对面。你该休息一下，他这么建议道，但麦克雷并不想这么做，从那场事故中逃生后他已经休息了很久。  
已经有够久的了。

他看着科学家无奈的走了出去，随之进来的是金发的医师，她向麦克雷问好，身后跟着另一个他本不想面对的人——岛田源氏，机械忍者的装甲破损不堪，有几处扎进了爆/炸的残留物，他明显是从战/斗的前线赶了回来，身上还带着血腥味。那股味道迫使麦克雷从帽檐的阴影中抬起眼睛，与他四目相对。

“我知道了所有的事。”源氏开口，“我愤怒过，麦克雷，可我知道那并不是你犯下的错误，我没有任何理由去怨恨你。”

你应该恨我。麦克雷点燃雪茄，他把它叼在嘴里，任由烟雾缓缓向上熏红他的眼睛。

安吉拉展开了手中的报告，是温斯顿让她来接手这个仪式：“经过十二小时的紧急搜寻，搜查队未在威登山脉找到岛田特工的尸/体，由于已经数倍超过了黄金三小时，我们推定岛田半藏因雪崩葬/生于1224的赫尔辛基事件中，葬礼将在五日后举行，为了避免影响的扩大，只允许家属及部分成员参加。”

她重新合上纸页，轻不可闻的叹了一声。“我们连他的尸体都没能找回来。”

雪崩发生时，没有一片雪花觉得自己是罪恶的，它们掩埋万物，扼杀所有正在生长的东西。麦克雷自认为他可以兑现承诺，像对话里说的那样永远都留在半藏的身边，而现在他披着撒谎者的外衣，孓然一身，半藏不在他的身边，是他松开了手，丢了他。  
出生，死亡，两者之间都是要命的脆弱。

安吉拉宣读完讣告，她临走前握了握麦克雷的手掌，他听见她在说着类似放下过去的话，让他停止自责，振作起来。可惜她擅长治疗生理疾病，却无法让心理创痛结痂痊愈。

安吉拉离开会议室后，只剩下他和源氏两个人，后者靠着椅背坐了下来，疲惫的动作显示他也正在被悲伤折磨。

“我哥哥……半藏，他有没有说些什么？”

麦克雷抽了第一口烟：“没有。”

“果然像他。”源氏似乎早就料到了这些，并没有因此而沮丧，他甚至笑了，金属拨片嗡嗡作响。麦克雷看着他摸索了一会，向自己递来一个不薄不厚的笔记本，封皮是黑色的，边缘有些磨损，他接过了它，揣测起象征的含义。

“是半藏的。”源氏说，“他的遗物没有什么，除了几支弓箭，还有他收养的一只流浪狗，我从他的弓道服夹层里发现了这个，也许是他的日记，只不过他很少写就是了。”

麦克雷翻开第一页，顶端的日期显示这四个月前的某一天，阴雨连绵，弓箭手用符合他性格的字体在一行横线上写下「一切安好」，然后是整整四页的空白，直到第五页，他又写下了一个日期，注明天气为多云，和第一页一样用黑色的笔写道一切安好——这四个字在他的日记里反复出现，往往都是孤零零的摆放在页面的中央，除此之外还有些许琐碎的事情写在下方，大抵是一些任务分析，还有部分数独游戏的草稿。

“他很少会去主动交流什么，与其说是沉默寡言不如说是轻微的自闭，这点在发生那件事之后就更明显了，他变得越来越看轻自身，坚守着他不肯放下的固执，我眼睁睁看着他一直在赎罪，向我，向家族，向任何一个他曾亏欠的人，自我牺牲变成了他最擅长的做法。”

麦克雷用指腹摩挲着那些字迹，他听着源氏的话语，脑内回放起漫长极夜里的点滴。那时半藏朝着他一个人微笑，发自内心的因他而欢喜，他们交换了一个吻，仅仅一个，但那个吻足以让麦克雷铭记很久，一直到半藏松手离开。一直到他自己垂垂老矣。

日记被打开到后面些的位置，时间是感恩节的前一天，半藏在这一页依旧写下了那熟悉的四个字，除此之外他还详细写了下基地设施的方位，自己房间的号码与一位日料厨师的姓氏，日记从这里开始就被他零零散散记了许多不足为道的小事，凭空添加了一点生动。

「介绍了一位朋友，Jessie mccree」

看到这行字时，麦克雷笑了笑，他很想告诉半藏他的名字可不是这么拼写的，那多出来的一个“i”是只有女孩才会用到的字母，不过他又猜测半藏兴许是故意的，因为那时候他们相看两厌，弓箭手便调皮的添了一次笔。

“一个极夜的时间还是太短了。”麦克雷对自己说，他希望半藏正站在某个地方，恰好能听见他的告白。

是的，他还欠他一个告白呢，雪花簌簌的白昼中，他会亲吻他的手背，擦拭他湿漉漉的睫毛。他会说，嘿，半藏，你知道我的愿望吗，我希望我能回到过去，回到遇见你之前，我希望能从那时候就开始爱你，弥补我们错过的分分秒秒，一个极夜还是太短了，太短了，甜心，我应该从你降临人世前就在那等着你。

寸步不离的等你。

麦克雷合上日记，他仿佛看到了半藏站在他的眼前。弓箭手迎风而立，金色的发带上下飞舞，他是那么一个栩栩如生的存在，以至于让他笃信着爱人将在傍晚时分与他拥吻。他听见半藏问道，你后悔吗，杰西。而他的回答是，不，我不会后悔，黑暗的日子和光明的日子一同被揣在手心，从前他憎恶前者，如今他已然学会去热爱每一个有他存在的时分。

他知道，雪地的极夜已经过去，遭受的苦难也被一并带走。  
他知道，从岛田半藏出现在他的生命中时，那命中注定的、属于杰西·麦克雷一个人的极夜——

便悄然降临。

-

第一部《极夜》

完结


End file.
